


Home..

by ash2060



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Childbirth, Hermaphrodite Nasir, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, hermaphrodite, home birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/pseuds/ash2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron dealing with family, kids and pregnancy.. yup, 'male' pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a paper due this weekend and somehow in between I did this instead...
> 
> Soo.. Mpreg. I have been obsessing with mpregancy since I've read some fics in the Supernatural (both TV and RPF) fandom. There are plenty of them! I'm surprised we don't really dabble much into this stuff in this fandom. I'm just fulfilling my fantasy to see our boys live happily ever after (with biological kids, thank you!) but at the same time I didn't want it to look too far fetched like the 'omega verse' stuff, with heats, knots and all.. so here's what I did... 
> 
> Oh, just read on and find out!

 

_“Congratulations. You’re pregnant!”_

_Nasir blinked a few times. “I’m what now?” He was convinced that he heard the doctor wrong the first time._

_“The tests came back positive. You’re pregnant Nasir.”_

_Agron was silent for a brief moment. Then let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry doc. I thought I heard you said that my husband here is knocked up.”_

_“Well, he is. I have his urine and blood test right here. Are you excited?” Dr. Benson gave her warmest smile to both still startled men._

_“But.. but that impossible.. how could I be pregnant? I can’t get pregnant.”_

_“Nasir, these tests proved that you have a functional uterus and clearly Agron here is quite fertile I might add, so I suppose that equation is quite possible.”_

_“No, no doc. You don’t understand. I did some tests when I was 15. They confirmed it. The doctors. They said I’m incapable of getting pregnant. My.. reproductive organs.. the uterus.. the fallopian tubes.. they weren’t properly developed. They’re useless. Surely you’ve read my medical record..”_

_“Of course Nasir. I’m well aware of your condition. You see, to reach puberty and for the body to biologically mature can occur at different age for some people. Now in your case, the doctors back then probably concluded that you have reached yours when you were fifteen which obviously you hadn’t at that time. My theory is, your reproductive organs continued to develop as you grew older. And without you knowing it, obviously.”_

_“But.. but how could I not notice it? I didn’t feel any difference.. I.. I should have, shouldn’t I?” Nasir stuttered._

_“Well, maybe that’s because most of your ‘lady parts’ are on the inside, as opposed to your ‘boy parts’ which are on the outside. You were probably more focused on those, I guess..” The doctor winked at him._

_“Now, why don't you tell me about your menstrual cycle, Nasir.”_

_Nasir paused for a few second to think. “Well, it never really stopped. But they were extremely irregular. Sometimes I didn’t have my periods for months. Nine months was the longest I had gone without. And when I did have, most of the time it only lasted for a day. I just.. thought that it was something normal... Well, normal for me, at least.”_

_“Yeah doc. He never even had PMS.. ever!!” Agron finally cut in after being stunned for a while._

_Doctor Benson couldn’t help but chuckled at Agron’s statement. “And I can assure you Agron, you are the luckiest husband.. ever!”_

_Nasir snorted and rolled his eyes._

_“Look, Dr. Benson. I have already accepted my abnormality since the first time the doctors told me about it. Really, I’m already at peace with that. But this… this… it really is a little out of whack don’t you think?”_

_“Nasir, you’re a hermaphrodite. You are both male and female and you’re pregnant. In case you haven’t realized, hermaphroditic pregnancies are quite common now. In fact, I have delivered quite a few babies borned from such parents.”_

_“Yes but, how many of them were males?” Agron cut in._

_Doctor Benson paused and then nodded her head knowingly. “Yes, I admit that all of the cases I’ve seen were hermaphrodites who identified themselves as females. So from the outside there are dissimilarities but rest assured that your biological make up is no different from them. Your body had decided that it was ready to conceive, Nasir. Try to listen to it.”_

_“But, seriously Dr. Benson.. Am I really..? Is it safe for me to be pregnant? Is it..” Nasir paused and took a deep breath. “Is it safe for the baby to… grow inside of me?”_

_Doctor Benson set Nasir’s test result on her desk and clasped her hands together. “Well then,  I suggest we do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is all right. Are you okay with that, Nasir?”_

_Nasir turned towards his husband and reached out for him. “Agron?”_

_Agron squeezed his hands firmly and kissed his knuckles for reassurance. “It’s going to be okay, baby. I promise.”_

_Nasir turned to his obstetrician again gave a nod._

_“All right. Let’s do this.”_

_A few moments later, Nasir had changed into the dull green hospital gown and lay nervously on examination bed with the ultrasound machine flickered next to it._

_“Now this is going to be a little cold..”_

_Nasir unintentionally let out a startled hiss when he felt the chill of the gel being applied on his tummy._

_“Sorry doc.” Nasir smiled sheepishly._

_“That’s okay. Now, just take a deep breath and relax. This won’t hurt a bit. I promise.”_

_Nasir took a deep breath and tried to coax his body to relax. It warmth his heart when he realized Agron never let go of his hand right from the start. Three pair of eyes locked to the screen as the doctor  ran the transducer across Nasir’s still flat belly._

_“Okay, here we go.. Let’s see.. Oh.. okay...” her brows shot up once she saw the image displayed on the screen._

_Nasir tensed up when he heard the doctor’s reaction. “What is it? Is the baby okay?”_

_Eyes still locked on the screen, Doctor Benson kept running the transducer on the lower part of Nasir’s belly. “Give me ju-ust a sec…”_

_“Doc?”_

_“Well.. your babies seem fine to me.”_

_Once again both men were momentarily speechless._

_“Babies..?”_

 

***

 

“You’re kidding right?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding? I’m dead serious.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Agron shook his head vigorously.

“No? What do you mean no?”

“It means I’m totally against it. No way in..” Agron paused and looked at the twins who were busy playing with their breakfast before continuing, “..H.E.L.L!”

Upon hearing that, instantly Maia and Lena gasped at their dad. “Uh-oh! Daddy, you said bad word!” Lena pointed with her fork.

“Wha.. How..?” Agron spluttered.

“Honey, they’re five. They’ve been to kindergarten since they were three. They can spell now.” Nasir rolled his eyes.

“Oh.”

“Swear jar, daddy!” It was Maia’s turn to point.

“And say sorry too!” Lena said sternly.

Agron huffed and smiled sheepishly. “Okay. I’m sorry girls. I’ll put a quarter in the jar later, alright?”

Nasir cleared his throat and turned to the girls. “Are you two done?”

“Yes, baba!” The twins gave the most adorably collective answers to their father.

“Good. Now why don’t you girls put your plates in the sink and finish up your homework okay? Daddy and baba need to talk about something.”

“Are you guys fighting?” Lena, the older twin furrowed her brows. Agron could’ve sworn she was actually much older than her age.

“No, Len. We are not fighting. Daddy and I are going to discuss about your baby brother.” Nasir smiled fondly and rubbed his growing belly.

Lena nodded and got down from her chair while Maia did not move from her spot and turned toward Nasir. “Baba, what’s a ‘virginia’?”

“A what?”

“A ‘virginia’. There’s this boy, Bobby, from our class, he said that babies comes out from ‘virginia’. What’s that?” She asked innocently.

It took Agron and Nasir 2 seconds flat to realize what ‘virginia’ actually was. Agron almost choked on the waffle he was eating and Nasir looked miffed. “And how in the world would Bobby know about this ‘virginia’?”

“He said he heard it from the video his mom was watching. He also said that his mom was silly too.”

“And why is that, honey?” Nasir asked nervously.

“Coz his mommy called the boy part a chicken and the girl part a cat.”

“A chicken and a cat?” Agron was obviously still in the dark. He was not called ‘slowpoke’ for nothing. And then it finally dawned to him. “..holy sh..”

“Daddy!”

“Oh dear god..” Nasir squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s it! I’m calling their teacher! A chicken and a cat! Seriously?” Agron shot up from his chair and reached for the phone. “And you young lady, are going to stop repeating whatever that… that Bobby kid said okay?”

“Yes daddy.” Maia pouted. “Baba, am I in trouble?”

“No, Maia. Your dad and I will try and talk to your teacher about Bobby okay? Now go on upstairs and finish your work.”

Nasir watched on as his youngest daughter disappeared into the hallway and up to her room.

Looks like baby discussion would have to wait until later.

 

***

 

Later as it turned out was when they were preparing to go to bed after they were done tucking the twins in and read them their favorite bedtime story.

“But what about what I want? I’m the one who’s going to carry her for the next 4 months and not to mention the past 5 months too. Don’t I have a say about this?”

“Nasir, it’s too risky! I won’t allow it.”

“It’s not risky if you know exactly what you’re doing. I’ve done some research about home birthing. That’s what they have been doing since the beginning of time. Giving birth at home. Besides, there are midwives and doulas to help with the delivery.”

“A do-what?”

“Doulas. They offer emotional and physical support during labor, along with the midwives, of course. It’s like having doctors and nurses at home. It’s perfectly safe.”

“So you’ve been doing research? And you planned to tell me this when, exactly?”

“I just did, Agron. And I’m telling you now, I want to do this. I need this. Please!” Nasir pleaded.

“You said the whole process is safe. What if there’s complication like what happened with the twins?”

“That was a high risk pregnancy. The girls were breeched so the operation was inevitable. We knew about that from the beginning.”

“I don’t know Nasir… I don’t feel comfortable with this. If anything happens to you or the baby…”

“Agron, nothing is going to happen to us.”

“You don’t know that…”

“Aggy… remember the day we had Mai and Len?”

“Of course I do. We had the girls at the hospital. Surrounded by doctors and nurses. With proper equipment and medications too.”

“And you remember the fiasco that went around from the moment we stepped into the ward ‘till we left the hospital ground?”

Agron paused for a few moments and began to rewind everything that had happened the day his husband delivered the twins. “Yeah, okay I get it. But still..”

“Agron, I felt like a lab rat. Doctors and nurses came and went, prodding and poking me trying to find answers to the questions in their heads. They wanted to witness a freaking hermaphrodite delivering twin babies. You were not even allowed in the OR when they performed the c-section, remember?”

Agron sighed heavily. “Because there were too many people in the fucking room…”

“..too many people in the room..” Nasir repeated. “…and we had to wait for three hours before we could hold our girls because the doctors had to do some bloody tests on them…”

“Nasir..” Agron’s voice started to quiver.

“Agron…baby, listen to me.” He cradled his husband’s face between his palms and looked straight into those deep green eyes. “Maia and Lena came into this world surrounded by faceless strangers in surgery masks. I want to hold _our_ son against _my_ chest as soon as he comes into this world. I want _you_ to be the next person to cuddle him close in _your_ arms. I want _us_ to hear his first cry when he starts breathing on his own. And I want _you_ to tell _me_ the color of his eyes when he opens them for the first time. We didn’t… with the girls… I… I want all of that…for him..” Nasir couldn’t go on as he began to sob softly.

The walls slowly crumbled when Agron saw tears began trickling down his husband’s cheeks. “Oh god, baby…”

There was no urgency to decide on anything at the moment. All that they wanted to do was to hold each other try to kiss the painful memory away for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT with cherry on top!! And a little discussion about Nasir's birthing plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So so so sorry for the long wait. Writer's block sucks!! So here I am with another chap. Hopefully we get to meet Nasir's parents and the rest of the gang (plus Duro!!) in the next chap so just hang in there okay? I wrote a smut as a bribe to you readers. Hope you like it..

Nasir let out a whimper that was muffled by the pillow beneath him. He had one hand squeezing the bed sheet and the other white-knuckled around the metal bar of the headboard. With his head down and ass up in the air he could feel the baby inside his womb wiggling and occasionally crushing and squeezing up his ribcage. 

His hips snapped up involuntarily as he felt Agron’s tongue dipped in further into his tight sphincter and grazed along the sweet spot that made him see stars. “Ooh.. fuck! fucking.. Oh fuuuck.. !!!”

The movement made Agron’s grip around his hips loosened and his tongue slipped out of Nasir hole, causing the pregnant man to whine out loud.

“Wha..?” Nasir turned his head to the side to see his husband smirking at him.

“Damn, baby. I fucking love it when you swear… when we fuck… you only talk dirty when we fuck…” Agron said breathlessly. And he couldn’t be more right. 

After they had their daughters, Nasir had stopped cussing completely. He tried to make Agron quit too but it was proven to be harder for his husband. Agron swore like a sailor and being friends with Crixus and Gannicus didn’t helps things either. In the end Nasir simply gave up and let Agron take his time and even nicknamed the trio as ‘Filthy-mouthed Triplets’.

Then they resorted to the ‘swear jar’. Anyone who swore must put a quarter into the jar. The first year Agron shamefully declared that he filled the jar within 6 months. But Nasir.. Nasir’s story was something else altogether. Even when he had stopped swearing around people, he still could not control himself when it came to sex. If Agron swore like a sailor, Nasir was the sea captain.

Agron was still smirking when he felt Nasir canting his hip upwards to get his attention again. “Why the fuck are you stopping? Get your filthy tongue right back inside my ass and eat me out, bitch!”

A laughter quickly turned into a growl as Agron’s tongue went back to work. He kept a furious pace lapping and licking the insides of Nasir’s hole making him keen and whine even louder. “Holy fucking Christ..!!!” He swore loudly when something hit his prostate dead on.

“Christ? Babe, you’re not even Catholic!” Agron snorted between his buttcheeks.

“Dude.. I swear to god if you… Aaahhh!! And without warning, Nasir came like a freight train when Agron’s evil tongue darted into the abused hole for the last time.

Nasir screamed and screamed as he rode out his orgasm. Good thing that they decided to allow the twins to have their first sleepover at Duro’s. Otherwise it would be a whole helluva awkward to explain to the girls about their sex noises. He kept swaying his hips back and forth with Agron’s tongue was still jammed inside his ass. When he finally pulled out, Nasir plopped heavily on his side trying to catch his breath. He looked through his half lidded eyes to see that Agron was still kneeling on the same spot, eyes still darkened with unsatisfied hunger. Soon he felt Agron’s large hands firmly grabbed his hips again to carefully turn him on his back. Without losing his momentum, he grabbed Nasir’s ankles and spread his legs in a wide V and shoved his heavy cock into Nasir’s already wet cunt.

“Ooh.. shiiit..!!” Agron let out a loud moan as he felt the tightness around his cock consumed by Nasir’s already slicked cavity. Still riding the wave of his own orgasm, Nasir already felt the tingly sensation at the bottom of his stomach again as Agron kept a brutal pace pistoning in and out as Nasir braced himself by splaying his arms wide. Oh how he wished he could reach out and kissed his husband but the apparent bulge of his rounded tummy prevented him from doing so.

“Oooh, baby.. I never thought… I’d live to say this but I love… your pussy… Fuuck .. I love fucking your pussy…” He rested one of Nasir’s ankle on his shoulder and used his free hand to feel around the base of his cock where the cockring snugged around his balls. 

He desperately wanted to come but sex with his hermaphrodite husband meant multiple orgasms on Nasir’s part. Before Agron came to know him, he was never into sex toys but in order to keep up with Nasir and his amazing sexual prowess and insatiable needs, the cockring became his new best friend. Nasir already came twice tonight and Agron knew better that it was far from over yet. 

“Oh Agron.. right there.. keep doing that.. just.. urgghh..!!” Nasir fisted the bedsheet and tried his very best to keep his legs spread wide to allow Agron to thrust deeper. 

“You’re gonna come again, baby? Are you.. are you close?” Agron grinned as he reached down and started to frantically rubbed Nasir’s swollen clit. Instantly he could feel his husband’s thighs began trembling and convulsing.

“Oh yeah.. yeah.. I’m.. coming.. coming.. shiitt!!!”

Agron felt the muscle surrounding his cock tightened and took the cue to reach the snap of the cockring to allow himself to reach his own orgasm. All that was needed was one single hard thrust and Agron was coming and coming. When finally done riding the wave of his orgasm, he tentatively pulled out and plopped heavily beside his still panting husband.

“Jesus fuck..! That was..” Agron stared at the ceiling still struggling to form sentences together.

“Yeah… it was…” Nasir had one arm resting on his forehead, the other resting on his sweat slicked belly. He then felt Agron’s hand joined his hand and started rubbing it slowly.

“Junior’s been good today?” Agron’s leaned over and pressed his lips near his husband’s belly button.

“He was acting out a bit while you were rimming me.” Nasir snorted.

“He did huh?” Agron grinned sheepishly.

“Mmhmm.. probably pissed that we interrupted his nap or something.”

“Naah… I think he just wanted his baba for himself.”

“Yeah, right now his baba wants his nappy time too. ‘M sleepy..” Nasir yawned and turned to face Agron. Instinctively he scooted closer and buried his face in the crook of Agron’s neck.

“Okay, baby. Get some rest. Remember we’re going to see Naevia tomorrow. Then we go fetch the girls and then dinner at your parents.”  
Nasir’s droopy eyes suddenly shot open at the mention of his parents.

“Ugh crap.. my parents. So, we’re telling them tomorrow huh?”

“Mmhmm..”

“Do you think we could skip that part?”

“Nasir, there’s no use to beat around the bush anymore. You’re already in your third trimester. You know we have to tell them eventually right?”

“Hmm.. yeah.. my dad’s going to freak out, you know?” Nasir said sleepily.

“I know he will. He’s your dad. He loves you so much. And he’ll hate me even more.”

“What? He doesn’t hate you.”

“Yes, he does. He hates me for deflowering you. He hates me for marrying you. He hates me for knocking you up in the first place.”

“Come on, you’re just overreacting.”

“Just like you overreacting that your dad will freak the fuck out after finding out that you’re going to give birth to his first grandson at home?”

Nasir pondered for a few moments and shrugged. “Okay, okay I get it. I’m glad my mom will be there to prevent him from having a heart attack when we tell him tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Melitta is the coolest mother-in-law in the world. I guess your dad will have a minor heart attack but I’m sure he’ll come around sooner or later.”

“Mmm.. later. Later’s good. Maybe we should tell much later after the baby is born..?”

“Nice try, sleepy head. We’re telling them tomorrow and that’s that. Now close your eyes and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” Agron kissed Nasir on top of his head and cuddled him closer. Within minutes both men were already in deep slumber.

***

Dr. Naevia Benson came to visit the Maia and Lena 2 weeks after they were discharged from the hospital. It came quite a shock to Agron and Nasir when they found out that Naevia (they were already on the first name basis ‘since you guys are not my patient anymore’) quit after their twins were born. With the encouragement and solid support from her husband, Crixus, Naevia finally had the courage to set up a private birthing centre in the suburb that catered the need for transgenders and hermaphrodites. When Nasir got pregnant the second time, it was not even up for question if she was the right person to be monitoring the pregnancy.

Today was Nasir’s 30 weeks check-up at Naevia’s birthing centre.

“Okay, looks like your baby is doing pretty great here. Baby’s head is up but I wouldn’t worry about though. He’ll turn around eventually. The placenta is right where it should be. The heartbeat is normal…”

“Baby? You sure he’s not carrying twins again? He seems pretty big..” Agron blurted out. Instantly Nasir gasped and looked insulted. It took Agron two seconds to realized his mistake and continued, “I… I mean… your tummy… just your tummy… not… not the whole thing. Your tummy is pretty big but the rest of you are… not.” Agron spluttered. He turned to the good doctor with pleading eyes. “Uh.. Nae, a little help here?. 

Doctor Naevia Benson grinned and proceeded to analyse all the information that she could read from the monitor. “Let’s see shall we? Hmm… Yup, just one baby here. No twins this time.” She smiled and winked at the men. Agron blushed and kissed Nasir on his temple while his husband still glaring at him.

“Your boy is now approximately 16 inches long and weighs around three and a half pounds.”

“And..?”

“That’s pretty big for a thirty-week-old foetus. I’ve ran some test from your blood sample for GD that could possibly cause the increase of the baby’s size and weight. It came back negative.”

“GD? That’s gestational diabetes right? So he doesn’t have it?”

“That’s right. Nasir’s blood sugar level is completely normal so I’m going to take a wild guess that your baby’s hefty size is purely genetic. And I do recall that your twins were almost seven pounds when they were born, right?”

“Yeah, I blame Agron and his freakin’ German genes..” Nasir scoffed.

Now it was Agron’s turn to give his pregnant husband a disbelieving look. “Now wait a minute. You do know that you’re part Maori, right?”

“Yeah, so? In case you failed to notice, I’m more on the petite side so you could never blame my genes okay?’

“Don’t be so sure about that, sweetheart. Pretty sure it skipped a generation.”

“You… jerk!” Nasir swatted Agron’s shoulder.

“Oww…hey..!”

“O-kay daddies! Can we focus on your son for a moment?” Naevia gestured with the transducer still in her hand.

“Sorry about that, Naevia.”

“Yeah.. sorry Nae.” Both men smiled sheepishly. 

 

The sonogram session was over soon enough and they were back in the Neavia’s office.

“So, you guys going for *HBAC, huh?” 

“Yes. Yes we are. I’m getting this fella out right at home. We’ve had enough of hospital and doctors the first time round.” Nasir look down and rubbed his belly fondly.

Naevia winced at Nasir’s words and gave an apologetic look. “Again, I am deeply sorry for what you guys went through giving birth to the twins. I.. It was totally out of my hands..”

“Oh, god no! No.. Nae, what happened.. it wasn’t your fault. You should stop blaming yourself.” Nasir instinctively reached out and clasped her hand.

The doctor squeezed his hand back and let out a heavy sigh. “Still, I wish I could’ve done something..”

“Well.. maybe you could make it up to us..” Nasir and Agron glanced at each other nervously.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well.. you see.. Nasir and I had talked about this, and we were thinking since he’s going give birth at home, we figured we would need an experienced and certified midwife or a doctor to help with the delivery..”

“And..?”

“We were hoping that.. maybe.. you could be our midwife..?” 

“Me? You want me to deliver your baby?”

“Yes, Naevia. I want you to deliver our son. Would you do it? Please?”

“Guys, I don’t know.. I.., maybe I could recommend someone else..”

“No. Nae, we want you. I want you. I trust you with my life. I don’t want anyone else.”

She paused to ponder for a while and cracked a smile. “Geez Nasir, did you just declared your undying love to me? Agron, you sure you don’t mind about this?”

“Baby, I don’t care if we have to go ménage à trois with you as long as you’ll be there to catch the baby. So what do you say, doc?” Agron asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Naevia took a deep breath and nodded. “ Crixus will probably going to rip your throat out if he heard you saying that but all right, I’ll be your midwife.”

Agron fist-pumped and high fived Nasir. “Fuck yeah! We’re going to have an icky threesome with this lady but yeah!!”

“You guys are crazy!”Naevia burst out laughing and gave the men a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HBAC - Home Birth After Cesarean


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's the planning and the business of explaining stuff to family members. Nasir's dad is not a happy camper. Mom's awesome. Siblings can be unexpectedly surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry for the looong delay. Writer's block sucks! So here I am with another chapter. Enjoy!

So they decided to tell Nasir’s parents about their plan after dinner. In which Nasir’s dad did not take very well. Obviously.

Agron swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt the death stare from his father-in-law lasted forever before the man opened his mouth. “You put him up to this, didn’t you?”

Agron felt like a deer caught in the headlight. “Wha..? Me? But I.. I didn’t..?

Instantly Nasir stopped chewing his food. To be honest, he already anticipated this kind of reaction from his father. “No dad, he didn’t. He didn’t do anything to me. Leave him alone, okay?”

“Well he did manage to knock you up again..” The older man snorted under his breath. Agron almost choked on his mother-in-law’s apple pie.

“Walter Oenomeous Jones!” Melitta gasped and snapped at her husband in disbelief.

“What? He totally did!” Walter frowned and tried his very best not to pout.

“Yeah, good one dad. Best come back I’ve ever heard.” Nasir huffed and craned his neck toward the living room. The twins were still glued on the sofa watching ‘Frozen’ on DVD. Thank fuck for that.

He took a deep breath and expertly swiped and twirled his hair into a messy bun. Setting aside the plate of unfinished pie, he laced his fingers together and prepared to explain to his parents about his birth plan.

“Mom, dad. I know that this may sound crazy to you but I need to do this. What went on during the girls’ birth.. I hated every moment of it. Well, the only great thing was when I finally get to meet them but everything else.. I just.. I can’t okay? Please, just let me do this. I need this..” He pleaded to his parents.

“But the hospital..”

“Honey, let’s just listen to what he has to say first okay?” Melitta squeezed her husband’s hand to calm him down.

“Look, I know you’re worried about the safety of home birth. I’ve done tons of research about the whole thing.”

“That’s right. He sure did!” Agron nodded his head with enthusiasm.

“Heck, even Agron had read most of the books for me. He is so well versed now he can practically deliver the baby himself!”

“That’s right.. Wait, what?” Agron instantly felt his blood draining from his face upon hearing Nasir’s statement.

“Oh, unclench will ya? I’m just trying to prove a point here!” Nasir rolled his eyes.

Agron exhaled and rubbed his chest. “Oh, babe don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack there!”

With that, Agron hear a snort from his father-in-law again. “And you want _this_ guy to be there for the birth..?”

“All right, that’s it.” It was Agron’s turn to push away his plate and sat up straight and looked at the older man. “Look, I know this may be hard for you to swallow. Heck, I was totally against it at first. But then again, it all comes down to Nasir to decide what is right for him. And the baby. And we both know that your son would never go through any of this if he wasn’t 110% sure that it is safe enough for both of them, right? Don’t you have faith in him, Walter?”

Three sets of eyes were glued to Walter, waiting for him to say something snarky or even to protest but it never came.

“Dad..? No one in the room missed the hopefulness in Nasir’s tone. Everyone knew how Nasir was dead set on his birth plan and well aware that he did not need any permission from anyone to go on with it but the bond that he had with his parents was so strong that he sort of needed their blessings to get on with it.

Walter was idly squishing a piece of pie in his plate when he finally opened his mouth. “So you’re going to have a doctor by your side the whole time?”

“A midwife. Well, technically Naevia is a doctor so yeah, she’ll be by my side the whole time. It is advisable to have a second midwife as a backup. Just to be on the safe side. Nae already suggested a few names for us to interview.”

“And we’re going to have doulas too.” Agron added.

“A do-what?” Walter’s eyebrow shot up upon hearing the word.

Agron bit his lips to stop himself from laughing at Walter’s reaction that mirrored his own just a few months ago. “A doula is someone who is trained to assist the person who is in labour. He or she will act as a birthing coach and to give physical and emotional support during the whole process.” Agron explained to Nasir’s father proudly.

Nasir smiled at his husband and squeezed his hand. “Thanks for the explaination, honey.”

Walter blinked a few times before turning to Agron. “So what you’re saying is you’re going to have all these midwives and doulas to assist Nasir, and you don’t actually have any specific role during the whole process of birthing my grandson?”

Nasir had his face buried in his palms as Agron was left speechless again…

 

*****

“So your brother and I think that you’d be perfect for the job.”

Duro blinked a few times and continued staring at his brother-in-law. “Wait, let me get this straight. When the time comes, I have to.. you know.. tape you while you.. and you’re all.. you know…”

“Yes, yes and yes. You’ll be videotaping me while I scream in agony and naked from the bottom down as I pushed the baby out of my vagina.”

In an instance Duro paled and almost fainted. “Oh eww! TMI man. T-M-freaking-I!”

“Hey, I just wanted to give you a head start of what’s coming, you know..”

“But I’m a photographer. The last time I took a video was when we were in college. You’re the professional videographer between us.”

“So what, you want me to videotape my own vagina?”

Duro winced at that statement. “Okay, point taken. Does my brother even agree to this? Please don’t tell me it was his idea..”

“Nope. He only agreed after I threatened to divorce him and claim full custody of the children.”

“Wh..?”

“I’m kidding Duro! Of course he fully supports me. But the only reason why he wanted you is because he can’t stand to have anyone else shoving a camcorder and zooming in at my nether region.”

“So he takes comfort at the fact that his brother has that privilege instead?” Duro snorted.

“You know your brother, he’s one of a kind..” Nasir gave Duro a sympathetic slap on his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’ve got that right..” Duro snickered.

Nasir paused and waited for a few seconds. “Well…?”

“Well what?”

“I’m waiting for your comment about the whole homebirth thing..”

“What do you expect me say?”

“That you think I’m out of my freaking mind for doing this.”

“Well, yeah but I’m not telling that to your face.”

“Why not?”

“Because you, Nasir Jones-Schneider, are one stubborn s.o.b. I know you wouldn’t do it unless you are fucking sure about it and there’s no way in hell you’d let anything or anyone to stop you. Besides, it’s your body so, more power to you, right?”

Nasir grinned and hooked his arm around Duro’s neck and brought him to his chest tightly. “You’re the best brother-in-law in the whole damn world.”

“Shut up. I’m the only one you got so make nice to me, okay?”

Nasir was about to get up from his chair when he remembered something. “Oh, speaking of my private parts, I’ve got a message from your brother for you. Well.. it’s more like a warning to me.”

“What is it?”

“He said when the time comes, just pan, zoom and look away..”

“Pan, zoom and..?” It took Duro a few seconds to figure out what Agron meant by that.

He sighed and shook his head. “Your husband is a moron.”

*****

_“Nasir Jones! I’m going to rip your balls off you little son of a bitch!”_

Nasir flinched and held the phone away from his ear hoping to lessen a possible hearing damage resulted from the screaming he heard from the other end of the line. “Hey sis. Good to hear from you too..”

_“What is this I hear about you popping your kid at home?”_

“Let me guess, mom told you?”

_“Guess again.”_

“Dad? I should’ve known. Look, Chadara.. I know I might sound a little rude here but it’s not really your call where I should give birth.”

_“What? No, I’m not pissed at you because you want to pop your kid in your living room, smartass.”_

“You’re not? Then why are you yelling at me?”

_“I’m yelling at you because I have to hear this from dad not you! What the hell Nasir? Am really that insignificant to you now?”_

“Oh no.. look Char, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. With everything that’s been going on and all the planning and preparation.. I.. I totally forgot okay? I’m so sorry. Please, can you forgive me?”

_“Well, that depends. Can I be his godmother?”_

“Uhm..”

_“Oh, come on!”_

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course you can be his godmother. So we’re cool?”

_“We’re cool.”_

“Okay. Love ya sis.”

_“Love ya too lil’ bro. Oh hey, can I name him too?”_

“Don’t push your luck Chadara.”

_“How about Phoenix? Or Pheneas?”_

“No! We already considered a few but not those.”

_“Okay. Bart then? No. Homer? Ooh.. how about Thor?”_

“Oh god.. Bye Chadara!!”

*****

It was a wet Saturday morning where Nasir and Agron drove downtown towards the suburb to meet a potential backup midwife recommended by Naevia. Initially Nasir reluctant to have a backup but Naevia insisted to have one just in case she has another delivery to tend to during the baby’s birth.

“I still don’t feel comfortable with this.” Nasir frowned.

“Relax baby. We’re just going to talk to him. We don’t have to decide right away.”

“That’s just it. Him. We are going to talk to ‘him’. He’s man. Why would Naevia suggest a male midwife? Heck, I didn’t even know there is one.”

“Well, maybe she thinks you’d be more comfortable with dude instead of chick. Besides, this guy’s probably good at what he does otherwise Nae wouldn’t have recommended him to us, right?”

“So you’re okay with this?”

“Of course I am. Look we’re here. Let’s go in and meet this guy and you’re not up for it, we ditch him and keep looking okay?”

Nasir took a deep breath and smiled at his husband. “Okay, let’s do this.”

The birth centre was smaller than Naevia’s but no less warm and welcoming as they entered the brightly lit and pink lobby. A small middle aged lady greeted them with a wide smile behind the counter.

“Oh wow, look at you! That little tot about to bust out or what?” She gestured at Nasir’s huge pregnant belly.

“Huh? Oh no. I’m not quite there yet. Actually I have an appointment with Mr. Masozi?”

“Oh, Mr. Jones-Schneider right? He’s in his office. Just right down the hall. Look for the door with his name on it.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Agron nodded at the lady and led Nasir down the hallway. He squeezed his husband’s hand before tentatively knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

They opened the door and immediately greeted by a handsome man with the brightest smile on his face.

“Hi! You must be Nasir and Agron. Nice to meet you. I’m Castus Masozi.”

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh.. I know. I couldn't resist! What's Nasir and Agron without a tiny dash of Castus right?
> 
> In case you haven't figure things out yet, Oenomeous and Melitta are Nasir's (adopted) parents and Chadara is the big sis. And why the fuck not.. throw in Duro in the middle so we have one big patchwork family. I'm planning to add more and maybe a couple of family pets too so stay with me, okay? Comments are welcomed..


	4. Home.. update

Hi everyone. I hate to disappoint you but this is not a chapter update. I have to apologize for the long delay. My computer crashed and I lost every single thing that I've been working for this story. Believe it or not, I was about halfway done with chapter 4 when it happened. (That'll teach to have more than 1 backup in the future..!) So as you all would have guessed it by now, I have to rewrite the whole chapter again so please be patient and have faith in me. Rest assured that I would never abandon this story and I fully intend to finish it. Thousand apologies and thank you for your patience so far..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the labour begins..

Nasir felt the first surge of the contraction 2 days before he was due. He was just finished reading the twins a bedtime story and Maia was already fast asleep. He was leaning over to kiss Lena good night when he felt his belly tightening. There was no actual pain but the pressure was unlike any of the Braxton-hicks that he had been feeling for the past 2 weeks.

“Oh..” He gasp and his hands automatically cradled around his belly.

Lena quickly noticed the flinch. “Baba? Are you okay?”

Nasir looked up at his eldest daughter and smiled softly. “I’m fine, sweetpea. Looks like your baby brother is coming.”

“He’s coming now?” Lena sat up and Nasir could feel her body tensed up.

“Oh, no baby..” Nasir chuckled. “He’s not coming ‘now’. He was just giving me a signal that he wants out soon.”

“Oh, okay.” She settled back. “Do you want me to get daddy?”

“No, that’s okay Len. Daddy just got back from his training and he’s pretty tired. I think he’s already asleep. I’m going to make a few phone calls to your gramps and aunt Naevia and then I’m going to get some sleep. I think you should too. Can you do that for baba, big sister?”

“Yes, baba.”

“That’s my girl. Good night, Lena.”

“Good night baba.”

Now, technically this would be the second birth for Nasir but his body had never had the chance to go through natural birth and basically this would be the first time his body actually experiencing it. He remembered Naevia telling him that the labouring process could be slow for his body.  That was why he decided to hold off the information from Agron a little while longer.

*****

 

Agron stirred from his sleep when he felt the bed dipped. Nasir was sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt his husband lean closer and kissed his temple softly.

“Agron..”

“Mmphh.. you okay, baby?” Agron answered without opening his eyes.

“Uh-huh.. I just got off the phone.”

“Yeah..?”

“With Naevia.”

Agron propped himself against the headboard and rubbed his eyes sleepily “You called Naevia?”

“Yup.” He nodded slowly.

“Why were you.. Oh. OH!”

“Agron..”

“Shit! You’re in labor aren’t you?”

“Yes, but Agron..”

“Holy shit! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We gotta.. I gotta..” Agron scrambled from his side of the bed and almost fell on the floor. Suddenly he felt Nasir grabbed his wrist firmly.

“Hey, big guy. Listen to me..”

“But.. but..”

“So far I only felt one single contraction and that was 20 minutes ago and it only lasted for 20 seconds and..” Nasir paused and sat straight up with his hand cradling his tummy.

“Another one?” Agron reached out to touched his husband’s belly and immediately he could feel the tightness under his palm. “Whoa.. does it hurt?” Agron stared at it with awe.

Nasir shook his head. “Not really. Just a mild pressure.  And Agron..?”

“Yeah..?”

“I don’t think your son is going to pop out of my vagina in the next hour so I need you not to panic okay? We have time.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“So what did Naevia said? She’s coming right?”

“Uh..well, that’s the thing. Right at this moment she’s attending another homebirth. Twins..”

“Twins?! That’s like.. twice as long! It could take hours or..or days!”

“Honey, that’s why we have a second midwife.”

“Oh, hell no! Not him! I ain’t calling that perv. We’ll wait for Naevia.”

 

***

 

Agron rushed to the front door when he heard the doorbell rang around midnight. Agron was greeted by his brother armed with a video recorder and a handful of gadgets in his hands.

He was not alone though.

“Hey bro, look who I found on your driveway!” Duro smiled with one arm draped around the shoulder of a familiar figure.  Castus Masozi gave his trademark (not to mention annoying) wholesome smile. “Hey there Agron! Ready to be daddy again?”

Agron gave the male midwife a tight smile. “Mr. Masozi. Come on in.”

“Oh shush! Just call me Castus.” Castus walked past him without missing a beat. Duro followed suit with a stupid grin on his face. Agron felt like smacking him on the back of his stupid fucking head. After punching Castus-fucking-Masozi in the face.

“Yeah, sure. And could you keep it down a little? We don’t want to wake the twins.”

“Oh.. your daughters. Right. Sorry about that. Are they going to be here to witness the birth?”

“No they won’t. Nasir’s parents are going to pick them up in the morning. They’re going to stay with their Granbaba and Nana until the baby is born. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Oh, no. Not at all. It’s just that, nowadays, parents who are having homebirths always want their children to stick around to witness the birth.”

“Yeah well.. not us though. Witnessing their baba give birth would have traumatized them. They’re too young to see that anyway.”

“I hear ya. Speaking of baba.. how’s your labouring husband doing?”

“So far I’ve had 4 mild contractions. They are still 20 minutes apart and lasted for 40 seconds.” The men turned towards the voice emerging from the kitchen.

“Hey there baba!” Castus beamed.

“Hey, his name is Nasir!” Agron snapped.

“Agron..”

Castus raised his hands and backed off a bit. “Oh.. I.. of course. Nasir. Apologies..”

“Please Castus, my husband was just kidding.” Nasir shot a warning glare at his husband.

 Agron shrugged and scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

“Oh, don’t worry about it lad. It was my fault too. I tend to overstep my boundaries sometimes. My husband said that all the time.” Castus chuckled.

“Oh. Your _husband_ said that huh?” Nasir mused as he purposely punctuated the word ‘husband’ to Agron.

“Yeah.. He said I drive him crazy with jealousy but I know deep in my heart he loves me to bits.”

“Did you hear that honey? Castus has a husband who loves him to bits! Isn’t that sweet?”

Agron rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah.. whatever..”

He watched in disbelief as Nasir ushered Castus towards their bedroom.

“Uh.. excuse me? Where do you think you’re going?”

“Agron, I need to examine your husband.”

“Examine?”

“I have to check his blood pressure, the baby’s heartbeat and I need to palpate his belly too.”

“You need to what?”

Nasir gave a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “He needs to palpate my belly to make sure the baby is in the right position. In the mean time, I need you to call my parents so they can come and pick up the girls, okay? Come on Castus. Let me show you the bedroom.”

Agron was left speechless as he watched his husband took Castus’ hand and waddled towards the bedroom. When he turned around, Duro was shaking his head and snorted as he was setting up his camera equipment.

“What?”

“Dude, you’re a moron.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the loong wait, you guys. Yes, I am still alive and breathing. LOL!!! Jokes aside, I was facing so many setbacks, I almost felt like giving up this story. But then I realized that I owe you guys a proper closure plus I need to finish this for me too or it would haunt me for the rest of the days! I must let you know how difficult it is for me to write even a teeny tiny chapter since English is not my native tongue. Again, as I mentioned in the previous chapters, I would NEVER abandon this. Promise you I will keep on writing. I just need you guys to be patient with me. Thank you again for your comments and well wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are still in the dark..  
> virginia - vagina  
> chicken - cock  
> cat - pussy
> 
> DUHH!!!
> 
> So? How did I do for the first chap? Just so you know, I mixed up all the facts and fictions for the medical conditions and jargon to suit my fantasy (esp. the thing with hermaphrodite. It is my own interpretation of it for Nasir's character. Totally how it worked in my brain so apologies if I've offended anyone concerning this topic).  
> This is my first attempt at multi-chap fics so I'm a bit of a slow-mover so please go easy on me..


End file.
